In today's working environment, there are many different systems which can be used to communicate with an individual. Such systems may include an e-mail system to transmit e-mails to an individual, a telephone system to establish a telephone call with an individual, a voicemail system to provide voice messages to an individual, and various other computer based systems for providing an individual with reminders of meetings or other calendared events. These systems are generally locationally dependent in that they typically require the intended recipient of the information to be located at the individual's desk, computer area, workstation, work area or the like, for instance, in an office environment. When an individual leaves this area, the e-mails, voicemails, and meeting and calendar reminders may accumulate, and time sensitive notifications or reminders may not be received by the intended recipient until after a deadline or reminder time has passed.
As recognized by the present inventors, what is needed is a system which provides notifications to a user relating to e-mails, voice messages, meeting and/or calendar reminders, or any combination thereof, when the user is away from the user's desk, work area, computer area, workstation, or the like.
It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.